


枷锁Shackles（ABO）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Different ending of S2, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 假如威尔并未背叛汉尼拔，而是怀着孕与汉尼拔一同飞往意大利的佛罗伦萨。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	枷锁Shackles（ABO）

正值盛夏傍晚，暮霭四合，暗沉的天空中是大片大片血红的织云。容貌姣好的少女下了车，踩着轻快的脚步叩响了费尔博士家的大门。  
“阿比盖尔！”门一打开，主人就发出一声欢喜的惊呼，阿比盖尔上前给了威尔一个拥抱，却发现他的小腹似乎隆起了，“威尔，你又……”  
“快十二周了。”Omega有些害羞地微笑了，抚上明显浑圆不少的肚子。  
“虽然我知道你很喜欢小孩子，但这个频率……”少女耸了耸肩，有些不知道该怎么形容。这是威尔与汉尼拔结婚的第六年，而他们已经有了四个孩子了，不算威尔肚子里的小家伙。  
一个小小的身影嗖地一下从楼下冲下来，像一支笔直的箭一样射在了女大学生身上，“阿比盖尔！”  
后者高兴地把五岁的小男孩抱起来，“杰西，你又长高了。”  
男孩肤色白皙，头发是暗金色，眼睛继承了威尔的浓绿，这双美丽的眼睛成了他的免死令，每当杰西做错什么事汉尼拔想要责罚他时，杰西只需睁着水汪汪的眼睛注视他的严父一会儿，后者就只得无奈地妥协。  
“他一直念叨着要见你呢。”威尔扶着腰走到沙发旁坐下来，阿比盖尔看着他温和柔软的模样，很难把眼前的准妈妈和几年前驰骋在各大凶杀案现场的FBI侧写师联系在一起。  
阿比盖尔抱着杰西跟过去，把男孩放到沙发上，敲他的小脑袋，“你的Daddy要生小宝宝了，你要当一个男子汉，好好照顾他哦。”  
“没问题！我已经长大了。”小小的Alpha快活地回答道，“前几天我们还去钓鱼了，晚餐就是我钓上来的鱼做的！”  
“那你真是太棒了！”同为Omega的阿比盖尔对于可爱的小孩子毫无抵抗力，她轻轻吻了吻小男孩的脸，反倒被对方糊了一脸口水。  
威尔忍俊不禁，“杰西，不要欺负阿比盖尔。”  
“我在标记她，就像Father总是标记您那样。”  
威尔闻言面红耳赤，阿比盖尔朝他眨眨眼，用口型说，‘现在的小孩真是了不得啦’。男性Omega万分认同地点了点头。  
“Daddy。”  
娇嫩尖细的声音在楼梯上响起，身着粉红色洋装的小女孩出现在楼梯口。威尔正欲起身抱自己的二女儿下来，有责任感的哥哥已经跑了上去，他牵着小小Omega的手，小心翼翼地带她下楼梯，“阿比盖尔来了，见到她以后要礼貌地打招呼哦。”  
“太好了！米莎好喜欢阿比盖尔。”即将四岁的小女孩发出银铃般的笑声，小鼻子皱皱的。米莎更多地继承了莱克特家族的外貌特征，随着年龄的增长，她愈发和汉尼拔去世的妹妹相像。  
威尔把米莎抱上沙发，小女孩窝在Omega身边，贴心地避开了他的肚子。  
“费尔馆长不在家吗。”阿比盖尔抱起杰西，俏皮地朝威尔眨眨眼睛，威尔知道她又在调侃汉尼拔化用的身份了。原先的费尔馆长是一个不学无术，夸夸其谈的伪学究，汉尼拔在来到意大利后以一些不太光明的手段解决了他，取而代之，“当时莱克特医生讲课时真的语惊四座，我看到那些但丁研究协会的长老级成员都一脸赞赏，恨不得现场给莱克特医生颁发一个奖章。”  
“用言语迷惑人一直是他的特点。”威尔揶揄，却只是闻得丈夫的名字就散发出了心满意足的甜美信息素，“在大学的生活怎么样？”  
“同学们很友好，我过得很开心。”  
威尔笑了，赞许地点点头，“如果有遇到合适的Alpha，那么就试着交往一下吧，你也是恋爱的年纪了。”  
眼前的Omega，就这样被生活和子女磨去了锋利的棱角。阿比盖尔有些惆怅，却又觉得威尔比从前快乐多了。所以，坚持正义更痛苦吗？既然如此，为什么还有那么多人为了正义奋不顾身呢。  
倘若撕掉雪白的翅膀，重生出属于恶魔的黑暗骨骼便可获得幸福，她不介意死后下地狱。  
看到阿比盖尔欲言又止，威尔嘱咐杰西带着小米莎去花园里玩，小Alpha活泼如一只精力旺盛的小鹿，拉着自己的妹妹离开了客厅。  
“晚上……还是会做噩梦，害怕与Alpha交往后吓到他……”  
威尔沉默了，许久，缓缓开口，“有时，我会梦到贝弗利，——被切片以后的她，面无表情地看着我，像在质问我一样；还会梦到阿拉娜在哭，在指责我。”  
“可是你不应该后悔你做出的决定，威尔，你不可能杀了汉尼拔，也没办法让他不再纠缠你，那么，还不如在他身边，阻止他做出太多过分的事情。”  
“这几年多亏你帮我做心理疏导了。”威尔摇着头叹了口气。  
“不过……威尔，你认为你能改变他吗，就像他改变你的那样？”  
已婚多年的Omega弯起嘴角，笑容一如当年的FBI侧写师，“我已经在改变他了。”  
门铃声响，阿比盖尔和威尔一同站起身去开门。  
看到久违的干女儿，成熟温雅的男人露出恰到好处的喜悦之情，“阿比盖尔，好久不见，威尔前些日子刚刚说起你。”  
阿比盖尔和如父的男人交换面颊吻，然后让到了一边。汉尼拔走近威尔，自然而然把他揽进怀中，把鼻尖埋进威尔的脖颈嗅着Omega的气味，后者顺从地接受了Alpha标志主权的行为，双手抚上Alpha结实精壮的脊背，“工作怎么样？”  
“一如平常，你呢，在家过得怎么样，孩子们有好好听你的话吗？”  
“你知道我的宝贝们有多懂事的。”威尔话音未落，杰西就冲出来欢喜地扑到了汉尼拔的背上，像树袋熊那样，“欢迎回家，Father！”  
威尔后退一步离开汉尼拔的臂膀，把在一旁扯自己裤脚的小米莎抱起来递给了汉尼拔，高大的男人抱着两个孩子，满脸宠溺，“贝弗利和达米安在睡觉吗？”  
“他们刚刚吃饱睡着，在楼上呢。”威尔轻声回答。汉尼拔把两个孩子放下来，拍拍阿比盖尔的肩膀，“今天我带来了新鲜的食材，在这里吃晚餐然后留宿吧，你的房间我们一直留着。”  
阿比盖尔因为汉尼拔言语中暧昧的食材僵硬了身体，Alpha一本正经地解释，“是法国金色阿奎丹牛，口感极佳，值得品尝。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”威尔问。  
“吾爱，你只需要享受美食就好。”

*

多可爱的两个小婴孩，金色绒毛般的头发打着卷，薄薄的眼皮轻轻阖着，睫毛纤长浓密，嘴唇娇艳似樱花花瓣。阿比盖尔忍不住轻轻摸了摸女宝宝的脸颊，后者睁开了眼睛，棕色的眸子中满满的笑意。  
“一般情况下，在我怀孕期间和哺乳期，汉尼拔不会轻易杀人。”威尔淡淡道，又补充，“我流产吓到他了。”  
阿比盖尔点头附和，她还记得当年刚到意大利，威尔和莱克特医生因为Chesapeake Ripper是否应该继续存在激烈争执，威尔搬出了汉尼拔的住宅与汉尼拔冷战，结果正值孕期的Omega却因为缺乏Alpha的信息素而情绪极度低落导致流产。  
“……那是我第一次见到那样的莱克特医生……”  
那天，阿比盖尔赶到的时候威尔已经进了手术室，汉尼拔站在手术室门口，平时泰山崩于前都不动神色的男人脆弱失措得像个孩子，阿比盖尔第一次发觉汉尼拔也只是一个有七情六欲会流血流泪的普通人。  
“那也是他第一次真心实意地向我道歉，”威尔叹息着摇摇头，“为什么我们总是要走到那种地步才肯妥协反思呢。”  
满心欢喜地等待着一个小生命降临，却在途中横遭夺去的滋味变成了威尔心中永远的痛。他屡次假设，倘若当时他坦承地告诉汉尼拔他怀孕了，没有置气出走的话，他的头生子也许不会夭折。  
“至少现在，你们陪在彼此身边，”阿比盖尔说着，用指尖小心翼翼地戳了戳男婴的脸颊，男婴发出一连串咯咯的笑声，“而且还有了四个小天使。”  
“马上就要变成五个了。”抚上自己的小腹，Omega嘴角绽放出一朵身为母亲自豪又羞赧的微笑。  
“其实，我到现在都在庆幸。”  
“庆幸什么？”  
“庆幸你在最后一刻做出了对的决定，倘若你真的和杰克一起诱捕汉尼拔了……我……”少女因为恐惧而有些语塞，“我……我觉得那一定是一场噩梦。”  
“按汉尼拔的性格，你和我现在应该已经在另一个世界了？”威尔出言讽刺自己的丈夫。  
“不会，”少女坚定地摇头，“你一定会活着的，他爱你，他不会让你死。”  
“我们下去看看吧，汉尼拔大概已经把晚餐做好了。”威尔淡淡的，表明自己不想再继续这个话题。  
阿比盖尔叹了一口气，跟着威尔站起身。这对爱人的世界太复杂了，她知道，威尔有多爱汉尼拔，就有多恨汉尼拔。她的眼神又飘回小小婴孩的身上了：感谢小家伙们，多亏有你们，你们的母亲才留在了父亲的身边。

楼下，餐桌上已经琳琅满目放了一众菜色。杰西和米莎坐在高高的椅子上，纤细的脖颈上围着雪白的餐巾布，汉尼拔正一盘一盘往出端菜，威尔和阿比盖尔都去帮忙，汉尼拔婉拒了孕期Omega的好意，并对干女儿表示感谢。  
众人落座，其他人面前都是色鲜味美，秀色可餐的西冷牛排，而威尔面前则是一小碗清淡的海鳗汤，及一盘色泽鲜美的蟹黄活虾。  
“因为我昨晚说要吃虾吗？”威尔哑然失笑，“我最近胃口还可以，不需要这么特殊。”  
“我只是想为你做这些而已。”心理医生很认真地解释。  
晚餐吃得非常愉快。杰西和米莎小小年纪就在父亲的教导下养成了一套规范标准的餐桌礼仪，威尔不禁自嘲平日吃饭最粗鲁的就是他了，小Alpha兴高采烈地和母亲及漂亮小姐姐说着话，一家之主一直微笑着看着威尔，满眼都是喜爱宠溺。  
在餐桌上听阿比盖尔讲述学校趣事；劝服崇尚礼节的大Alpha同意小Alpha睡在阿比盖尔的房间；费尽精力将两个哭闹的小婴儿睡着之后，威尔才发现夜色已经深了。他揉着酸痛的腰，靠在床边浅浅呼吸着，此时，刚刚收拾干净餐桌厨房的汉尼拔也走进了婴儿房。  
“阿比盖尔和我一起清理完之后就去睡了，”心理医生面色淡定，“然后我听到了她的尖叫声。”  
威尔抚额，同情了一下可怜的阿比盖尔，Omega的母性占了上风，“我想杰西只是在向她表示友好。”  
“明天我会和杰西谈谈。”汉尼拔的语气很森冷。  
“亲爱的，他不到五岁，你不可以总用Alpha信息素去压制他。”  
“凭言语我也可以让他浑身发抖，冷汗不止。”  
威尔挑眉，但看着心理医生一副严厉家长的模样，最终莞尔，“我无法想象有一天莱克特医生竟然会和小男孩斤斤计较。”  
汉尼拔停顿了一两秒，不禁弯起嘴角，“你一定也没想象过有一天莱克特医生会哄孩子换尿布。”  
“确实如此。”威尔说着，手指爱怜地抚上婴孩柔嫩的脸颊，这金发棕眼的女孩由自己分娩出，流淌着他和汉尼拔的血液，思及此处，Omega内心就柔软得一塌糊涂。  
“吾爱，回卧室睡觉。”  
“你先回去吧，我再看看他们。”威尔漫不经心地回答，没有注意到门口的Alpha撇下了嘴角。下一秒，威尔竟被打横抱了起来。  
“如果你把注意力都放在孩子们的身上，我会吃醋。”  
“你真是越活越小了。”感受到Alpha小心翼翼地避免挤压他的腰腹，威尔无奈地露出浅浅的微笑。  
“等孩子出生过了哺乳期以后，我们去法国如何？你和我，我可以带你去看我在巴黎的故居。”汉尼拔把威尔放在床上，动作如同语调一样轻柔。  
“那么宝贝们怎么办？”  
“雇人看管，”莱克特挑挑眉，“我们不会离开太久。”  
“是去旅行？”Omega伸手去揽他的丈夫。  
“还有约会，以及别的什么。”汉尼拔就势坐到了威尔身边，把Omega圈在自己怀里，威尔抬眼看他，“别的什么？”他的眼神骤然间变得森冷，“你指艺术般的谋杀吗？”  
“吾爱，我曾答应过你不会对你说谎。”  
“我们已经为这件事争论过无数次，并且付出了失去头生子的惨痛代价，在这种情况下，你还是坚持要再次挑起这个话题吗？”  
“吾爱，有时，在法律允许的范围之外夺取某个人的生命不一定是谋杀，而是救赎。”  
“请继续你的歪理邪说。”  
“当某一个粗鲁的人从世界上消失，于他自身而言，及早从蒙昧无知的生活状态中解脱；于世界而言，减少了一份消极的压力；就我个人而言，此举有利于助我获得内心的宁静。”  
“我无法带给你内心的宁静吗？”Omega蹙起眉看他，一层雾气蒙上了美丽的绿色眼睛。  
“威尔，”汉尼拔俯下身，将怀孕的小妻子覆在自己身下，“你温香柔软的怀抱是我永远的圣地。”  
“你并没有正面回答我的问题。”Omega伸手去拉Alpha，后者顺势侧躺在床边，威尔把脸埋进了汉尼拔结实的胸膛，深深地将配偶的雪松气息吸入鼻腔。是汉尼拔带给他无尽的不安恐惧，却只有汉尼拔才能使他安心。  
“今天，我和阿比盖尔聊起了我们在美国度过的最后一段日子。”  
汉尼拔温柔地注视着威尔，大手抚摸着他柔软蓬松的卷发，表示自己在认真倾听。  
“我们聊到了另一种可能性。”威尔停顿了几秒，宝石般的绿眸穿过浓密纤长的睫毛看向丈夫，“如果当时，我没有改变主意，而是和杰克一起捕获了你，你会怎样呢？”  
“显然，你们极有可能无法捕获我。”  
“虽然我也认为可能性不大，但我还是为你的自命不凡而咂舌。”  
“威尔，当时，你在来我家之前去见弗雷迪了，对吗？”  
“……你知道我在骗你，”威尔倒抽了一口气。  
“我知道。”  
威尔眨了眨眼，睫毛蓦地湿润了，“你知道我在骗你，为什么决意要留到最后一刻等我来呢？”  
“你知道原因的，吾爱。”  
孕期情绪极度不稳定的Omega小幅度地颤抖，他伸出双臂抱紧汉尼拔的后背，“你凭什么笃定我会后悔？”  
“事实上，我并不笃定，我甚至认为你有80%的可能性按照原计划同FBI一起逮捕我。”  
“那样你可能会入狱的。”  
“我可能会的。”  
“可是你还是留下来，期冀那20%的希望。”  
“因为我想得到你，这欲望足以压倒一切。”  
“如果我一意孤行，你会杀了我吗？”  
“我应该是想要亲手毁灭你的，那样，你就在另一种形式上永远属于我了……但，我想我不会杀了你……”  
“为什么？”  
能言善辩的心理医生一时语塞，他思索着，斟酌着语言，最后道，“如果杀了你，我就再也无法看到你对我微笑了。”  
威尔抽泣起来，泪水盈满眼眶，从脸颊上滑落。向来从容镇定的莱克特医生有些惊讶，他笨拙地擦着Omega湿漉漉的脸颊，另一只手搭在他的腰上。  
当汉尼拔舌若灿莲，说出一串串绝妙情话以至于威尔羞红脸颊或感动落泪时，他是游刃有余的。但当他只是吐露事实，却依旧把自己的Omega弄哭时，医生不知所措了。  
威尔流着泪，犹疑着汉尼拔愿意为了他深涉险境，那么他是否也该放宽底线，做出一些让步。  
他在Alpha沉稳有力的怀抱中陷入了睡眠，一夜无梦。

*

翌日清晨，阳光调皮地爬窜于层叠被褥中露出的白皙大腿上，窗外莺声婉转，花香鸟语。威尔缓缓睁开了眼睛，伸手去够自己的Alpha，发现微微下陷的床铺已经冷了。  
他坐起身，迷迷糊糊地发了一会儿呆后，向卫生间走去。由于孕期激素的原因，威尔的皮肤日益白皙顺滑，体毛日益稀疏，这为他节省了剃须的时间。  
洗漱完毕，威尔下楼，远远就看到厨房里挤了好多人：汉尼拔和阿比盖尔在做早餐，杰西踮着脚要吵吵嚷嚷地要帮助阿比盖尔，而米莎则拽着父亲的裤腿，表示自己想尝一尝散发着浓郁香味的烤蛋糕。  
阿比盖尔一脸无奈，而汉尼拔皱着眉，脸色都黑了。  
威尔不禁笑出声来，两个小孩看到母亲来了，欢快地跑出厨房，“Daddy，Daddy，早上好！”  
他费力地蹲下身，给两个孩子的额头上印下了吻。  
“威尔，早饭还需要一段时间。”阿比盖尔的声音从厨房传来，接着是汉尼拔的，“吾爱，回卧房休息一会儿吧。”  
真是一对默契的父女，威尔一边想着，一边牵着两个孩子上了楼。  
按理说，在汉尼拔无微不至的照顾下，威尔应该变胖的，但事实上，由于过于频繁地生产，威尔的体重不仅没有增加，反而减少了不少，他的身材也从FBI探员的精壮有力逐渐向Omega的纤细柔软靠拢。  
威尔将两个孩子带到花园之后，走进了婴儿房，达米安睡得很熟，而贝弗利已经醒了，看到母亲走来，兴奋地挥舞着两只白嫩嫩的小手。威尔坐到旁边，握住她的手印下一连串喜爱的吻。  
“宝贝，我们去洗澡。”威尔柔声道，将女婴抱在怀里，她趴在母亲的肩膀上，右手手腕带着精致的银环。  
威尔本以为汉尼拔会把祖传的银环赠与最像妹妹的米莎，未料汉尼拔却把银环怀中的宝宝，并给她起名为贝弗利，他知道医生在表达杀死贝弗利的歉意，他虽然无法宽恕，但还是感到欣慰。  
将小小的木盆中装满温热的水，威尔把贝弗利放了进去。女婴咯咯笑着，小手拍起层层水花，Omega纵容着孩子的行为，掬起一捧清水，一点点倾泻而下，阳光下，水珠折射出七彩的颜色，“看，珍珠。”  
女孩笑开了没长牙的小嘴，咿咿呀呀地说不清楚，模样可爱极了。  
威尔把银环放到一边，轻柔地为贝弗利清洗全身。  
楼下，早餐已然完成，汉尼拔安排干女儿端盘，先去花园召回了一双儿女，然后上楼去找威尔。汉尼拔推开婴儿房的门，威尔正和贝弗利玩着吹泡泡的游戏，他挥舞几下沾水的银环，一连串薄而美丽的泡泡便跑了出来。  
“宝贝，你来试试。”Omega把银环递给女儿，后者用短短的胳膊甩了几下，看到泡泡飘在空中，发出惊喜的笑声。  
汉尼拔站在门口，面前母亲帮米莎洗浴的画面杳如隔了一个世纪，轻盈飘洒如阳光中的尘埃，时光变成细雪，窸窸窣窣地在她们周围飘洒起来，待一切落定，眼前又恢复到威尔帮贝弗利洗浴的模样。  
威尔小心翼翼地把银环套回女儿的手上，下一秒就被人大力拉了起来，他还没来得及说话，雪松味铺天盖地席卷而来，他感受到Alpha的臂膀紧紧勒着他，而他的肩上浸透了滚烫的湿意。  
他远远没有汉尼拔那么高深的艺术造诣，品味也不过尔尔，他欣赏不来那些让汉尼拔感动落泪的歌剧，却可以共情他丈夫胸腔内波涛汹涌的脆弱情绪。  
“Dėkojame mano pusės - Tradiciniai vartotojai.”  
威尔听不懂汉尼拔故乡的语言，却明白了汉尼拔的意思，他微微笑了，轻轻回抱Alpha，“我也是。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 威尔帮女儿洗澡的那段场景是参考 少年汉尼拔 这部电影中汉尼拔的母亲为米莎洗澡的场景，汉尼拔这一生中经历过的温暖时刻其实是不多的，无论他如此残酷，如何冷血，如何将自身置于众生之上，他毕竟是一个有血有肉的Alpha，渴望爱人柔软的怀抱，也渴望家庭的温暖，这也是本文名为 枷锁 的原因，由于在威尔怀孕和哺乳期间汉尼拔不会轻易杀人，所以威尔其实在用不停怀孕的方法隐晦地阻止汉尼拔杀人（他在用Omega的特质和孩子们来束缚汉尼拔），汉尼拔对此心知肚明，却甘之若饴。


End file.
